


The cock worshiping taste session

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] The cock worshiping taste session [F4M] [Slow build] [Burgundy] [Brie] [Mont d’Or] [Prosciutto] [Caña de lomo] [Ice cream] [Chocolate] [Ball sucking] [Blowjob] [Tittyfucking] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Throatpie] [L-bombs]
Relationships: F4M





	The cock worshiping taste session

[Script offer] The cock worshiping taste session [F4M] [Slow build] [Burgundy] [Brie] [Mont d’Or] [Prosciutto] [Caña de lomo] [Ice cream] [Chocolate] [Ball sucking] [Blowjob] [Tittyfucking] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Throatpie] [L-bombs]

Hi everyone!

Since my last scripts have been really serious in tone, I felt the need to do something just for fun, and so I’ve spent some time thinking up a nice, long session of cock worshiping. I also got a bit (too much?) into googling delicacies that people recommend with a fine red Burgundy, just to ad some more… flavor to it. Hope you all enjoy this! It was fun to write it for sure!

This is a fantasy created by an adult for adults (18+).

As always, feel free to tweak this to your liking if you want to fill it. I love getting comments, including anonymous ones.

Free bear hugs to everyone!  
/Bear

The script  
___________________________________________________________________

[On the phone, on the bus from work] Hello! Hi honey! Did you kick ass at work today? Oh, I see, so not exactly. Ah, I get it, you had one of those days. I’m sorry honey. Listen, did you buy all the things I asked you to get on you way home? Perfect. Yeah, I know it was oddly specific and kind of expensive, but It’s all for a surprise I want to give you when you come home, ok?

[Pause]

[Laughing] No, that’s not the surprise honey! I thought you didn’t care too much about hanging out with them anyway. I mean, you said they share your interest in wine and cheese, but I wouldn’t invite people over for dinner who you can’t have a normal conversation with. Especially not on the day that…

[Pause]

Yes baby, I want you to relax tonight. Now, to do that properly, I do have some things I must ask you to do first. Things to… prepare for my surprise. Come on now, baby, I promise you will like this, so just follow along, ok? Good. Now, let me tell you the first thing I need you to do. Do you have both your hands available? Perfect. Yeah, it did sound like you were speaking through your headphones already. Ok, so…

[Pause]

You know the armchair in the living room? Yeah, the one you always say is the comfiest thing we have in the house. Yes, I want you to… pick that up, and move it. Don’t protest now, just go along. Now pick it up… good… and… place it right by the entrance to the house, facing the front door. Ok. Have you moved it? Perfect.

[Pause]

Now, for step number two, I need you to go into the bedroom, take both of the bedside tables, and bring them out. Yes, exactly. Then, place one of them on each side of the armchair. Are you done? Good. Now, for the next step, just take one of those little stools that we use when we take our shoes on and off, and place it… no, not by the chair… by your feet, just slightly to the right. Good.

[Pause]

Ok, so now we have taken care of placing the furniture the way I’ve planned. Here’s were we get to the fun part. Now baby, go down into the basement and get that old bottle of red Burgundy. Yes, I know you’ve been saving it for years, and I promise you that this is a special occasion. Just trust me, ok? Good, now open the bottle, and pour yourself a glass. Be generous. Place it on the right bedside table, and let it get some air for a while. Don’t drink any of it yet.

[Pause]

Ah, I love how anxious you sound baby. Now, open the fridge and get all of the things I told you to buy. Yes, the Greek Kalamata olives, the French Brie, the Swiss Mont d’Or, the Italian prosciutto and the Spanish Caña de lomo. Good, now put them all on their own little plates, and give each plate a little fork. Perfect, now put all of that on the left bedside table.

[Pause]

Almost done now baby. Just a few more steps. I need you to do one more thing in the kitchen. Yes, go back in there. Now, I want you to whip up a very creamy cup of hot chocolate. Be generous with the whipped cream on top. You done? Good, now open the freezer, and put some vanilla ice cream in one of those small glasses. Alright, now take the hot chocolate and the ice cream and put them… no baby, not there. Put them on the stool by your feet. Yes, I know you won’t be able to reach them. Well… I mean, yes and no, they’re for me, or for you, depending on how you see it.

[Pause]

Ok. This is my bus stop. Let me just get off…

[Optional sound effect off buss stopping, you getting off and the buss driving away. After that, optional sound effects of footsteps]

So, now that I’m by myself, I need to tell you the final two steps to get through before I get home. First, go into the bathroom and pick up that really fluffy cotton towel I got us last month… yes, now fold it twice, and place it right on the floor by the chair. Yes, right next to the stool. Good.

[Pause]

And now for the very final step… [Lowering your voice. Go from instructive to seductive] Get completely naked. I don’t want a thread of fabric on your body when I get home, and I’m kind of close now, so I think you’d better hurry up. Perfect. I love you baby. Now, just sit down naked in that armchair, let me end this call and…

[Optional sound effect of door opening and closing]

Hi baby, I’m home! That timing was perfect, wasn’t it? I’m proud of you. Let me just place my bag here… and then take off my shoes… my coat… my hat… my sunglasses… and…

[Super seductive] now for my blouse… my skirt… my bra… my panties… Don’t worry, I’ll keep the stockings on baby. Now let me just get down… right where I belong… on my knees in front of you…

[Loving] How long has it been since I gave your cock the attention and love it deserves baby? Don’t worry. I made you work hard to prepare for this, because I want to work even harder to please you. Do you think your wine tasting friends have enough erotic imagination to figure out what kind of cock worship goes with a fine Burgundy? Well, let me tell you, I’ve done research on everything needed in order to make you experience sensations you’ve never had before. Pick up the wine glass baby. Don’t sip it yet. Just smell the aroma… while I…   
[Kissing and nuzzling sounds] take in…  
The taste and scent of my man…  
From his thighs…  
Moving further up…  
Until I finally…  
Reach…  
His balls. Now, take your first, small sip, as I…  
Softly…  
Rub…  
And kiss…  
This beautiful…  
Heavy ball sack…  
Do you feel how well those light kissing sensations…  
Go with the lightness of the wine baby? Perfect. Take a larger sip now, as I…  
Take them…  
In my mouth…  
And start to lick…  
And suck…  
And moan…  
Making your balls all wet…  
With my saliva…  
Make sure you taste this baby…   
Take your time…  
[Licking and sucking his balls for a bit longer]

Now, as much as I love sucking balls…  
I have other places my tongue would like to visit…  
And you have other combinations to discover.  
[Breathing heavily] I want you to combine a bit of the wine…  
With one of the olives…  
While I start kissing…  
Around the base…  
Slowly moving further up the shaft…  
Notice the warmth and meatiness of the olives…  
That bring out even more soft undertones…  
In my kisses…  
As I slowly start…  
To lick you…  
Up…  
And down…  
I want you to savor this baby…  
Make sure your mind only is experiencing the taste…  
And my tongue licking you…

[Slightly teasing] I know baby, I will get there. Just be patient.  
[Kissing and licking sounds for a little while]

Now, I don’t know what kind of food critics you’ve been reading…  
But I bet you not one of them has thought of how well whipped cream…  
Goes with the taste of precum…  
Freshly licked… [Licking sounds]  
From my man’s rock-hard cock…   
Let me try some more…  
[You take some whipped cream in your mouth…]   
And then smear the tip…   
with that soft cream…  
and suck it all up… [Sucking/slurping sounds]  
To get…  
The perfect combination…

[Sucking sounds stop] Mm, yummy. Delicious. Isn’t it so much more fun to try new food combinations with me? [Laughing] Yes, I would like to do that some more. Have some more wine, and combine it with the Brie. It really brings out the full experience of me…  
[Slightly muffled] Coating your whole cock…  
With cream…  
[Slurping/sucking sounds for a while]

[Laughing. While sucking] I’ve already made a mess baby!   
Oh, don’t worry, we haven’t even started for real yet…  
Now, for the Mont d’Or…   
Notice how the slight bitterness…  
Paired with that creamy feel…  
Enhances the experience…  
Of what I’m about to do now…  
[Sucking sounds for a while]

Sucking up and down…  
While you…  
Thoroughly…  
Taste the pleasure I’m giving you…  
[Sucking sounds for a while]

Do you like when I get messy baby?  
I know you do…  
I love how primal your whole expression goes…  
When I start drooling…  
Fuck, you love this don’t you…  
See I told you this was a special occasion [Laughing, a bit muffled with his cock in your mouth]  
[Sucking sounds for a while]

Now, that prosciutto you bought…  
Is often combined with slices of melon on a hot summer day…  
But instead…  
To really cool you down…  
I thought I could take some of this ice cream and…  
Rub it into my tits like this…   
To make them nice and slippery…  
Fuck, this makes my nipples hard…  
Now… try combining this Italian delicacy…  
With fucking these cold, creamy melons right here.

[He fucks your tits for a while]  
Don’t worry about getting me even messier baby…  
You want cream on them to?  
[Smearing sounds] Yeah I know you love when I get sloppy and messy like that baby…  
Just keep fucking my tits…  
And use that cream as your lube…  
Fuck…  
Hey, don’t forget to enjoy your wine and prosciutto baby.  
Don’t worry, I’ll hold you in place.  
It’s all about the combined sensations, right?  
Yeah, tittyfuck me…  
Look at them bouncing as they cover your cock…  
[He fucks your tits for a while]

Now, for the Caña de lomo.   
Don’t you think those hints of olive oil and paprika…  
Make for a spicy and very, very…  
Deep…  
Savoring sensation?  
Look into my eyes baby.  
Cause I’m going to take this beautiful cock…  
[Deepthroat sounds]  
As deep…  
As I can…  
[Deepthroat blowjob sounds for a while]  
Down to the back…  
Of my throat…  
[Deepthroat/blowjob sounds for a while]  
Mm, nothing like a meaty, sausage-like feeling…  
To go with me forcing your man meat…  
Down my esophagus…  
Fuck, I feel your legs twitching…  
You like the drool running from your cock?  
Don’t worry about the tears baby. I can take it just fine…  
[Deepthroat/blowjob sounds for a while]

[In between blowjob sounds]  
In fact…  
I want to take even more of you…  
And for that, I need you to help out a bit baby…  
Take the glass in one hand. Yeah, like that…  
Now stand up. Good. Take your other hand…  
And grab my hair, firmly…

[You stop sucking for a bit] Now, I don’t want you to be gentle, baby. I want you to be as rough as you want. I’ll be disappointed if you don’t ruin my make-up, ok? Don’t worry if you hear me gagging and choking. I can take it, ok? Are you ready? Take a mouthful of wine first. Now… fuck my throat baby.  
[Facefucking sounds for a while]  
That’s right…  
Make my mascara run…  
Show me how much I can take…  
With you guiding me…  
Fuck my face, harder…  
Be rough…  
[Facefucking sounds for a while]

[You stop for a bit] Don’t worry baby, I’ve practiced.  
[Laughing] Yes, I have. I want to please you, baby…  
Hey, don’t let the wine distract you too much.   
Remember to enjoy the distinct floral sensations…  
Of force-feeding me your cock…  
[Facefucking sounds for a while]  
That’s right…  
Ruin my face…  
[Facefucking sounds for a while]

[You stop for a bit] Are you close baby? Good…  
Now, for the final sensation…  
[Drinking sounds] I’m going to drink this cup of hot chocolate… [Drinking sounds]  
That’s it. Now my mouth will be extra warm, and welcoming for your cock… and your cum. Go on baby. Facefuck me and make me choke on your cock until you cum.  
[Facefucking sounds for a while]  
Just fuck your cum into my little mouth baby…  
Empty your balls…  
And paint the inside of my mouth all white…  
With that creamy fucking load…  
Drain your balls baby…  
Cum down my throat…  
[Improv to the listener cumming in your mouth. Then catch your breath for a bit]

Fuck, baby…  
That felt so, so sexy…   
Holy shit, I’m a mess…  
I love being a mess for you baby.

So, did you enjoy our little tasting session? I really hope so… Because while googling all those delicacies, I found tons of other combinations that I’m sure could bring out so many other sides to worshiping your cock… and I want to try them all with you baby.

Now, let me just grab the towel I’ve been sitting on. I think I need a shower, no matter how much I love being your sloppy, messy cumslut. Why don’t you lay down on the bed while you wait? I’ll come cuddle you in just a moment.   
[Kiss] I love you baby. See you soon. [Kiss]


End file.
